Das Medusenhaupt
by Yamino Tenshi 202
Summary: He heard a voice and opened his eyes, seeing that the other had disappeared. The voice was in his head. He tried to shake the thoughts from his head... He couldn't control his head. He tried the rest of his body... nothing. A voice came. "Now you are mine." YYxY
1. Chapter 1

Das Medusenhaupt

_(noun) 'Medusa's Head' in in German; a book of psychoanalysis written by Sigmund Freud._

_Although in this story, it shall have a different meaning:_

_Das Medusenhaupt_

_(noun) the globe-like part of a true jellyfish; the mind of one in love with the ocean and its golden ones_

* * *

_-Prolog- _

_3500 years ago_

_Once, you walked upon the beach, leaving footprints in the sand. The waves fell on the shore, erasing all the marks in the sand. The water retreated and you kept on walking, not knowing you woke something up..._

-- - -- -- -- -- -- - -- -- -- -- -- - - -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- - -- - - - -- -- - -- -- - -- - - - -- -- --

_Aurelia - 'golden' in Latin_

-- - -- -- -- -- -- - -- -- -- -- -- - - -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- - -- - - - -- -- - -- -- - -- - - - -- -- --

_It reached its arms out, but was stopped as it was not fully formed. The ocean had brought a sensation of softness to it, the softness of your skin..._

_'I want to be with it!' It wanted so to be with you. It did not know you were the softness, the kindness it yearned, but it had fallen in love with you just the same. It pulled on its disk once again, feeling the growth-like roots tear slightly. It winced at the pain that rebounded inside of it, but it wanted to be with you, at all costs. _

_"Don't go, you're not ready!"_

_"Don't leave us, little one!"_

_"We need you, you need us!"_

_Voices from its 'siblings' did not keep it close. It pulled even more on the hold-fast, feeling so much pain. Any pain for you, it felt suddenly that the whole circuit where it lived release all of its children. The creature's siblings went with other currents, not protesting the natural temperaments of the waves. The smallest creature, so weak from its exertion, rested for a few moments, then turned its little tail to swim to the shore... to find you..._

-- - -- -- -- -- -- - -- -- -- -- -- - - -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- - -- - - - -- -- - -- -- - -- - - - -- -- --

**_3000 years ago_**

**_The creature caressed your warm belly with its tongue, moaning at the taste. You moaned out his new name in a man's tongue. It repeated yours in the same manner._**

**_"I love you," you cried as you released your pearly seed, which was eagerly lapped up by the creature, now a man, which is your mate..._**

**_You still are drawn to the ocean..._**

**_And the smallest creature, now with a human host, takes you to the ocean once you are rested..._**

**_And you make love with him again there, on the warmed sand far from Thebes..._**

**_You never once see the eyes of your Aurelia mate glow at the fact of claiming you. You both climax when the ocean's waves crash upon you both and..._**

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- - -- - - - -- -- -- -- -- - -- -- - - - - - - - -

Class of true Jellyfish: _Aurelia_

-- -- -- - -- -- -- - -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- - - - -- -- -- -- -

_**You left him...**_

-- -- -- - -- -- -- - -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- - - - -- -- -- -- -

Read and Review


	2. Chapter 2

Yuki: I know I haven't paid attention to this story. (_My mind: MY STORY! MINE!!!)_ I guess I'm going to update this... just because it'll never make any sense, except in my own mind.

Anika: Thanks to dragonlady222, Yana5, Shamise, Protector of the Nameless, moriah93ohio, and Takeru Nekozawa for reviewing! WE LOVE YOU!!!

???: Do we come up yet?

Yuki: In this chapter, yeah.

Anika: Wait, Yami, Yugi, why are you here?

Yuki: This fic is about them, why wouldn't they be here?

Anika: But the prologue didn't make any sense. A parasitic jellyfish falls in love with a person on a beach because the ocean apparently can send messages. Then this undeveloped jellyfish causes the polyp thing where he's growing releases all of the jellies, who follow the current. But he HAS to find this person that he has fallen in love with so he swims to shore, even though he might die.

Yuki: See, you get it.

Anika: BUT! It skips 500 years forward and the parasitic jelly has taken over an Egyptian dude-

Yuki: Ok, shut up now.

* * *

_-Kapitel Ein-_

_Present Day: Domino City, Japan_

"Jane, Jii-chan." Mutou Yugi, age 15, was walking to school, just as he normally did. He looked to the sky, the sun currently hiding behing the clouds. As he walked by the park, a giggle interrupted his walk. Yugi turned to see a small boy with tri-colored hair like his. He also had pale skin and ruby red eyes. The boy smiled at Yugi and waved. Yugi smiled shyly and made a small wave in return. The boy promptly skipped away.

"_Henteko shonen ga._" (1) For the whole school day, Yugi could not get that little boy out of his head.

* * *

The Aurelia stood, waiting. Its mate had walked by this park earlier. He had been standing by the sakura tree, waiting patiently for his mate to come back. He looked up at the sun, feeling its beautiful energy giving him life, as well as to the trees around him.

An orb of light appeared in his mind's eye, alerting him that his mate was coming back. He hid behind the tree to gaze over at his mate.

The Aurelia took in his mate's true beauty. He, Yugi, had violet eyes, their crystalline depths seeming as though they could gaze into anyone's soul. His skin was the color of porcelain, it always was. In every lifetime the two had ever met in, he looked the same. His mate was not always the same person, but his beauty always enchanted the Aurelia creature.

The Sun was already going to the west, merely by the direction of his shadow did the Aurelia know this. He took a different form quickly. His body grew taller, only a bit taller than his mate. He turned back to gaze at his mate from behind the tree, as he spoke to himself.

_"Die Aurelia hat Zurückgekehrt zu Ihnen, heiliger Engel. Kann die zwei von uns werden Ein einmal wieder."_ (2)

* * *

Yugi was walking home from school, though he felt as though eyes were following his every movement. When he reached the Game Shop, he found a note on the door.

_Yugi,_

_I was called out to help Prof. Hawkins with a very important excavation. Take care of the shop over spring break, every few days at least. You know where the emergency money is. I will call you after I get off of my plane. I left enough money for you to buy groceries and I already paid for the new shipment of inventory for the shop._

_Take care._

_Jii-chan_

Yugi smiled. Two weeks of freedom because of an excavation and Spring Break.

After he put his backpack in his room, Yugi had a quick snack and opened up the shop at 4:00 pm. As he was cleaning the glass counter-top, the bell that hung on the entrance door jingled. Yugi looked up, mesmerized by the person that just came in.

The boy appeared to be about nineteen. He had tri-colored hair, much like Yugi's. However, there were some blond streaks going through the spikes. The boy also had pale skin and red eyes. He wore a leather vest, a denim jacket, and leather pants with boots. His muscles were defined and sleek. Yugi felt his cheeks heat up.

"Hello. Can I help you find anything, sir?" Yugi was glad he didn't stutter at all.

"Actually-" Yugi felt like swooning. The other male's voice was deep, yet so warm and seductive. "I'm looking for someone."

"Oh!" Yugi felt a bit shot down, but he would help this man with his search. "Who are you looking for?", he asked, turning to put the glass cleaner and cloths away in their box.

"Mutou Yugi." This certainly changed some things.

Yugi swallowed. "That's me."

The other male chuckled. "Well, I didn't think it'd be this easy."

Yugi felt hands on his upper arms and lips against his before he could think about the reason behind the motion. Their lips were against each other's perfectly, warmth spreading through Yugi's body, as well as... sleepiness...?

The man released his lips, looking into Yugi's eyes and Yugi then realized he could not move.

"Wha-?"

"I'm not letting you go again." Red met amethyst as Yugi felt something traveling up his arms, though he did not see anything on his arms at all.

"_Die Aurelia hat Zurückgekehrt zu Ihnen_." The man said, resting his head against the boy's chest. Yugi stood there staring at nothing, gasping as black overtook his vision.

* * *

1) Strange boy (Japanese)

2) The Aurelia has returned to you, holy angel. May the two of us become one once again. (German)


	3. Chapter 3

Yuki: Wow.

Anika: People actually like this story.

Y: My low self-esteem is at an all-time high. *faints of happinezz*

A: Well, she's knocked out. I'll update for her.

* * *

_The man released his lips, looking into Yugi's eyes and Yugi then realized he could not move._

_"Wha-?"_

_"I'm not letting you go again." Red met amethyst as Yugi felt something traveling up his arms, though he did not see anything on his arms at all._

_"Die Aurelia hat Zurückgekehrt zu Ihnen." The man said, resting his head against the boy's chest. Yugi stood there staring at nothing, gasping as black overtook his vision._

_-Kapitel Zwei-_

He heard a voice and opened his eyes, seeing that the other had disappeared. The voice was in his head. He tried to shake the thoughts from his head... He couldn't control his head. He tried the rest of his body... nothing. A voice came.

"Now you are mine."

Yugi looked around and saw the same strange little boy that he had seen yesterday in the park.

The boy smiled. "Good morning, Yugi-san."

Yugi sat up on his bed. Or at least, he tried. The man was not there, he observed. He wanted to sit up. Why couldn't he?

"Yugi-san?" The boy looked down at him, concerned.

"What is your name?"

"... I don't know."

"You don't know your name?"

"I know that I was born in the dark... and that I was too young when I was born... I don't know much else." The boy fingered his hair, as Yugi realized that he could sit up, which he did. The boy looked so innocent, his red eyes shiny and-

Red eyes?

"The man that was here earlier?" Yugi asked the boy. "Do you know him? Are you related to him?"

The boy giggled. "The man? You mean _this _man?"

Light surrounded the boy, making Yugi shield his eyes. When he pulled his arm away, he gaped.

In the boy's place was the man, in the same outfit as the little boy. How he had not noticed the similarity before was beyond him, but...

"What did you do to me?!"

"What are you talking about, _Liebling_?" The man climbed over him, his body hovering over Yugi's, whose body was compelled against the mattress. "What did I do?"

"Why can't I move?" Yugi wanted to cry. "I want to push you away and I can't move."

"Why push me away, _Liebling_?" The red-eyed man leaned down and kissed away the tears that began to form in the corner of Yugi's eyes. "_Ich liebe dich, mein Schatzi._"

"Ich leb?-"

"No, Liebling." The man chuckled at his little lover's pronunciation of his language. "Ich liebe dich (ich leebuh dich)."

"What does it mean?"

The man smiled. "I love you." Yugi was kissed by the man.

"And Schatzi?"

"My treasure." Another kiss.

"I'm not a thing to have."

"I disagree."

* * *

Yuki: I take French at school, not German. Someone feel free to correct me. Sorry for this chapter's shortness.

Anika: Read and review.


	4. Chapter 4

Yuki: OMG! AN UPDATE!

Anika: THE APOCALYPSE!

EDIT: Last time I touched this was 10 November 2010. It is currently 4 October 2011. THIS WILL BE FINISHED!

EDIT: 18 July 2012 - 6:27 PM

I'M SO SORRY

* * *

**_Kapitel Drei_**

* * *

Three days.

Three days, he had been stuck in his room.

Like a little kid.

The boy, man, _He_ had kept him paralyzed, excluding times that he needed to go to the bathroom. Vines were decorating the room, often grabbing his arms and legs to stretch and move them, to keep them healthy.

He grew frightened though. The stranger would give him fruit and other vegetation… And meat.

At first, the meat looked similar to other things that Yugi had eaten. One taste, however, told him that it was raw.

"It doesn't matter," the stranger had said. "It's only meat. Only nourishment,

mein Spatzi (my little sparrow)_."_

Whenever he wasn't in the bathroom, the stranger would cling onto him, switching from his childish body to his adult one on occasion. In either body, he would cuddle, lay delicate kisses on his loved one's clothed body… Pleasure him slightly…

Yugi felt that he could never look his grandfather in the eyes ever again. He would give into this pleasure that the stranger would give him with his hands… and he wanted more.

"_Du machst mich glücklich_." The stranger was humming contently, stroking Yugi's hair, the tri-colored locks now a bit dirty from not being allowed to shower.

"What does that mean?"

"It means that you make me happy."

Yugi felt tears coming out of his eyes. "What if I am not happy?" He wanted to cry. He couldn't. He wanted to sob. He couldn't.

The one that held him captive, currently a little boy, looked at him, shocked. His eyes went downward, leaving Yugi to guess the emotion behind the expression.

"Do you want me to leave?" The boy sounded small, which unsettled Yugi, who had seen the male with him as possessive… somewhat cruel… but not human. "_Ich will immer mit dir zusammen sein._ (I want to be with you forever.) I don't…"

Suddenly, Yugi felt his arms become free and he moved to sit up. The boy was shaking now, either frightened, angry, or…

A whimper escaped the boy.

Sad.

"_Ich liebe dich von ganzem Herzen. _(I love you with all my heart.) _Ich bin verruckt nach dir_, (I am crazy about you,) but…" Fat tears rolled from the corners of his eyes, accenting his sad expression. The vines loosened their hold. Yugi did not understand what he said, but…

"Mama!"

"Yugi, I have to go to work."

"Take me to work with you! I don't want you to leave me!"

Mama never came home.

The boy stopped shaking as Yugi gathered him in his arms. Yugi stroked the boy's hair, shushing him softly.

"Why? Why do you want to leave me?" The smaller tri-colored male cried.

"I'm just frightened. You have not let me out of this room except a few times and I have a life outside as well."

The boy pulled away. "But you don't need that life. I can take care of you for ever."

Yugi sighed. "I can't live this way. I can't live trapped here. I'm not some toy that you can lock up, a figurine that you can hide from the world. A… _spatzi_ (sparrow) in a cage."

The child looked back down. "This… Being inside makes you sad? Trapped?"

"Yes, it does." Yugi smiled a small smile, happy to be getting through to the other. Then, he noticed something about the other.

His captor's skin was pale, sickly, and his hair seemed… more gray?

"Are you sick?" The child looked up, rubbing an eye.

"No, I just haven't seen the sun."

Now that Yugi looked around, the vines that appeared in his room during his confinement were withering as well.

"Hey. Are you connected to the plants?" Yugi looked at the other inquisitively.

The boy nodded. "They listen to me." He reached a hand out and a vine curled around his hand, gently caressing his skin. He went closer to Yugi, cuddling into his body.

Yugi looked down at the boy, seeing how he snuggled against him. This… _being_ was so strange. Perhaps he was as innocent as he seemed.

If he trusted him a bit…

The plants curled against him as well.

As crazy as the story seemed, Yugi moved a bit. His captor grasped at him, but it was much weaker now. Yugi pulled out of the hold of the hands and vines, walking over to the window quite carefully.

He opened the window and saw daylight for the first time in days. He heard the vines actually squeal - **_squeal_** - in delight. They moved around his legs, not between them, and went closer, reveling in the bright light.

He turned to his captor, who shakily stood and began to walk to the light, his form so small and fragile. He outstretched his arms and once the light hit his arms, he smiled and his flesh gained colour again.

Yugi found it beautiful. The glow of the other's skin, it was enchanting.

"Yami."

Yugi looked up. "What?"

"You can call me Yami."

Yugi looked at the other male - Yami - with a curious expression. Trust was the issue now. Yes or no…

"Yami… Can you tell me what you are?"

Yami pulled his arms away, his hair and skin filled with more colour now.

"_Aurelia_ is what your people called us. We live in the ocean but we gain bodies on land, as our mates are here." Yami aged to his adult form and held Yugi close. He dragged his right hand down Yugi's left shoulder, arm, to intertwine their fingers together.

"We know our mates by touch, scent, and if we do not mate with them properly, we are reborn, both Aurelia and mate, to perhaps mate again in another timeline. The cycle repeats as long as it must."

Yugi blinked in disbelief. Why the disbelief? He had seen so many strange things now.

"I am your mate."

"_Ja._"

"… This wasn't the first time. Was it?"

A gentle kiss to his forehead.

"_Nein_. No, but leave it for now. Would you like _eins Liebes lied_?"

He began to recite a poem that he had learned long ago. Over two centuries, perhaps, if his memories served well enough.

Yugi was lulled to sleep again by the soothing German.

"… _Ich liebe dich von ganzem Herzen._"

* * *

18 July 2012 - 8:37 PM

:D I'm back~


	5. Chapter 5

31 July 2012 - 9:41 AM

::sniffles:: I was missed? QuQ

I will finish this for you all ::determined::

9 November 2012 - 9:06 AM

I WILL FUCKING FINISH THIS!

* * *

_**Kapitel Vier**_

* * *

Yugi laid curled against his companion. Yami had his arms wrapped around him, holding him as though he were a treasured thing. Fingers were gently, teasingly, relaxing, massaging his back muscles, making his thoughts cloudy. He could stay here all the time if he wanted to. He felt safe, in the arms of the Aurelia and the vines that ghosted over his clothed skin and his bare arms.

He drew circles on the other's chest. The man's shirt - and his own clothes - was the only thing separating them, keeping them from touching each other. Yugi felt no lust towards the strange other. Perhaps a small connection. He looked up to look at the man's face.

Red eyes were staring at nothing, though it appeared to be something behind Yugi or perhaps outside. They were like blood-red rubies. The reflection of light off of them made them shine like expensive cuts on gems. He blinked sparingly, deep in thought. Was he thinking of what to do now that Yugi was being complacent with some of his demands?

Yugi had his demands still, yes, ones that Yami indeed allowed. Showering was on the list, of course. He could cook all the meat now, even though Yami didn't understand the purposes behind it, bacteria- nor taste- related, but he ate it nonetheless.

_Yugi still was concerned over how pale the Aurelia was. His skin was almost translucent._

_The child was nibbling on some cooked chicken, intrigued by the taste and the texture of it. Yugi touched his head and pulled away as the child flinched a bit._

_"Did I hurt you?" Yami shook his head in the negative._

_"Surprised. You're touching me. You didn't want to before."_

_Yugi smiled a bit. "You didn't want to really talk to me before."_

_"Well-played."_

_Yugi watched as both began to eat a second helping of chicken._

_"What do Aurelia normally eat?"_

_Yami smiled enthusiastically._

_"Fish. Lots and lots of fish! And we don't have the ability to use tools like this, not where we originate..."_

It was hard to believe that this calm, cool man that was holding him and trying to take in the moonlight was the same person as the little boy that clung to him so dearly. They were different, not just personality, but how they held themselves. The older Yami was more possessive and truly didn't want Yugi to move out of his room. The smaller followed Yugi wherever he went, even the bathroom of all places - he just hid behind the shower curtain while the other did his business. It was like he was indeed dealing with different people.

"Why do you change size, Yami?" The older man looked down at him.

"_Was_?" Yugi tilted his head. Yami sighed.

"I mean, what?"

"Why do you turn into the smaller you and the bigger you sometimes?" Yami looked outside again, pondering his response.

"You aren't tense right now. You seem to see me, currently, as someone that can protect you now, yes? Because I have that power, you understand I can restrain you as well. In your subconscious, anyway." He rolled his head backward, inhaling deeply. "With my smaller form, you are more relaxed, because I am indeed smaller in stature than you, giving you some power over me. This makes it seem to you that you have the upper hand in that situation. It's like playing chess with a child and an older man. The child will let you tell them how to win, how to make it so both parties have fun, while the older will do his best to be kind, courteous, and not hold back in this situation."

Well, then...

"So you're not holding back now? You're being kind and saying that you'll try to subdue me anyway?" Yugi sat up, brushing away a stray vine that was on his hip. Yami grabbed his hand, gently brushing the back of it with his thumb.

"You are my Mate. I'm not trying to subdue you in any definition of the word..." He sighed and hated the fact that this language, this Japanese, was hard for him to say, though he realized that he had no excuse.

"I want to be with you, but I do not want to push you away. If this is a game, I don't want you to stop playing with me. I want you to feel safe and to know that you have some control of the situation, even though I didn't let you have it before..." His heart felt heavy now. This was probably the feeling that one of his many siblings had told him of before... but he hadn't let his Mate have control, which led them to their current situation that they were having somewhere else in this city.

He flinched a bit again as soft skin caressed his cheek.

"... You are really that surprised when I touch you?" Yugi pressed his entire palm to Yami's face, silent as the other man turned his face towards the hand to inhale his natural scent deeply and nodded.

"You take long to touch me like this... Whenever I see you, it takes so long for me just to get close to you..." A kiss was pressed to pale skin and Yugi blushed. If he had been reincarnated before, this meant that Yami had been with him before, kissed him, held him, loved him...

An unconditional love.

"How did we meet last time?"

Yami pulled away. "England. I was looking for you, only a student. You went to an academy and we met there. You were hesitant about me, as you are now, but you never approached me.

"One day, I was going to visit you for a studying session that you recommended. You were with another man... I couldn't bear it, so I took you away to my dwelling... For a fortnight, you despised me."

His voice was soft now and Yugi held him close. "Did you let me go?"

"... Yes... Anything was better than you hating me. You grew older, attended Uni, but died in a motor accident not two weeks after beginning."

This is very depressing.

"Well, good thing we met now, I guess. You're explaining more to me, I'm learning more about you, so I don't think anything drastic will happen like that again." Yugi was smiling. Everything would be better. It would. He was feeling safer and felt a bit more of that love from the other... It was nice.

Yami kissed his palm again, like a holy relic. Yugi wiggled a bit.

"Can we go outside? The moon is nice and bright. It's nice out."

Yami nodded. "The moon is wonderful to be under. It reminds me of you."

The younger man blushed and then pulled away, ready to go outside for the first time in several days.

* * *

9 November 2012 - 9:24 AM

I'm trying hard, my friends... If anyone is still out there...


End file.
